


Обещание дождя

by Cergart



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Growing Up, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Венди прожила яркую жизнь. Перед смертью она грезит о Неверленде.





	Обещание дождя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Promise of Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296379) by The Noble Rot. 



> за беттинг спасибо Vashta Nerada

«Я хочу всегда быть мальчиком и жить весело», — серьезно произнес он.

У юного Питера Пена, случайного сына Диониса и Вакханки, волосы отливают сказочной позолотой. Его наивность и детскость мучительно прекрасны. Таким Венди и запомнила Питера: заносчивая ухмылка, невесомый заливистый смех, щеки, не узнающие бороды до скончания времен; его запах — нектар, пыльца фей и зачарованные, призрачные глубины русалочьих вод. Она помнит искру, бликующую на лезвии меча, всегда готового вонзиться в пирата. В памяти Венди Питер вечный и неизменный, как вторая звезда справа.

Прямо до утра, Леди-Венди. Прямо до утра и думай о хорошем.

Венди часто думала о Питере, особенно сейчас, на закате жизни.

Там, где по небу плыли розовые как подтаявшие ириски облака, по которым смело можно было ступать и плясать, и прыгать. Там, где весна приходила ровно в три по полудню, и окно вечно было нараспашку. Там, где из собаки все-таки вышла прекрасная нянюшка, а тени следовало накрепко пришить, чтобы не потерять. Там, где в лесу обитали феи, которые никогда не умирали, и при желании могли научить летать.

«Мне очень жаль, Питер, — шепнула Венди, глотая слезы под красным от ярости взглядом Капита Крюка, — но я должна повзрослеть». С этими словами она подарила ему свой первый поцелуй. Сражение было выиграно, Потерянные мальчики подняли такую шумиху, что слышно их было на самых Небесах.

Но Венди ушла.

Обратно в детскую, обратно в задымленный Лондон, где ждали школьные будни и тяготы взрослой жизни. Выбор этот казался и безумием, и единственно возможным решением. Заботливые руки матери, слезы облегчения в глазах отца, когда он обнял Венди. Это другое счастье. Первородное, человеческое счастье, сквозь всю ее жизнь отдававшееся то горечью, то острым восторгом. Забвение — вечный спутник взросления, но Венди ни на секунду не забывала Неверленд.

Она рассказывала истории о Питере Пэне своим детям, они — своим, а те — своим, но сказка так и осталась неизменной: Питер не стал старше. Признаться, когда Венди глядела подслеповатыми глазами на сияющие личики своих правнуков, то ей казалось, что истории вдыхают энергию и бесстрашие Питера в их маленькие сердца.

Если бы только бы они могли вдохнуть силы и в нее.

Со вздохом, уже прабабушка Венди, погасила газовые лампы. Несмотря на то, что с каждым днем она уставала все больше и больше, ее ум был ясен как в юности. Она так и не покинула старый особняк, хоть тот и рушился, как грубо прерванный сон.

«Я научил тебя сражаться и летать! Чего еще можно желать?!» — гневливо бросил Питер, когда она вынудила его признаться в своих чувствах. Как сильно ранили эти слова! Но дикое сердце Питера Пена не дано было приручить никому.

«Мое новое наваждение… это ты».

Промурлыкал Джеймс Крюк, капитан мрачного корабля, намертво вставшего на якорь в еще более мрачных водах, и кольца черных волос рассыпалась по бархатному камзолу. В тот миг Венди разрывалась между детской невинностью и пробуждающейся женственностью. Она вдруг поняла, что Джеймс являл собой будущее — зачаровывающие чувственные удовольствия и муки взрослого мира. На одной чаше весов Питер и невинность подростковой влюбленности. На другой — Джеймс, манящая багровая мгла.

Венди отринула обоих.

Ни то, ни другое. Ни фантазий, ни эйдетических псевдокошмаров.

Ее удел — спариваться, размножаться и, в конце концов, умирать, как и светлячки, рыбы и все прочие смертные, населяющие этот жалкий, задымленный мирок под названием Земля. 

Венди легла в постель и натянула покрывало ручной работы — из открытого окна тянуло холодом. Настало время отдохнуть. Но то был не освежающий сон молодости. Те времена давно минули. Венди чувствовала как смерть, словно лев, опустила тяжелую лапу на сердце и потушила все огни.

Ветерок взъерошил седые волосы, пока Венди глубоко и редко дышала.

Где-то далеко волны по-прежнему бьются о борт корабля. Там, где затаился кровожадный крокодил с тикающими в брюхе часами. Джеймс Крюк как и всегда стоял на палубе, словно призрак, с ревностным омерзением высматривая заклятого врага. Где Динь-Динь засмеялась и взмыла ввысь быстро и легко, точно стрекоза. Русалки тянули бесконечные песни, индейцы танцевали. Потерянные Мальчики рассказывали друг другу истории, и даже самая причудливая мысль могла окрылить и позволить коснуться Небес.

Вдох.  
Выдох.

Где-то в Неверледе стояла весна. Облака набухли, обещая разразиться холодным дождем, готовым смыть все печали с измученных душ.

Вдох.

Где-то по-прежнему звучала флейта. Венди слышала ясные как утро, кристаллы и мечты, переливы.

Выдох.

Джеймс. Динь-Динь. Потерянные Мальчики.

Вдох.

Питер.

Выдох.

Звуки флейты подхватили последний вздох Леди-Венди и заиграли таким звучным крещендо, что в комнате замерцал воздух. Музыка поднималась все выше и выше; глаза распахнулись, да так и остались открытыми, невидяще уставившись на скрытый от взора край.

Душа покинула Венди, оставив после себя лишь тень улыбки. Позже людей, пришедших утром, чтобы забрать ее тело и уложить в деревянный гроб, еще долго не покидали воспоминания об этой улыбке, хотя они и не могли понять почему.

В какой-то миг Венди поняла, что нежные звуки флейты становятся тише и тише с приближением утра. Наконец, когда сквозь окна заструились первые солнечные лучи, а иней начал таять, музыка угасла навсегда. Больше ее никто не слышал.


End file.
